Fairy tail Alternative
by Zm93
Summary: A boy from our world ends up in Fairy tail universe
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A train just arrived at Hargeon and the passenger begin to disembark.

Among them was a pink haired boy lying on the floor and green with motion sickness.

"Sir,you need to get off as we are about to leave,"the conductor awkwardly told him.

"We will be right off sir"the black haired boy sitting on the bench next to him said with a certain accent and closed the book he was reading.

He picked up his backpack and nudged his shoulder"Natsu!Get up or it will start moving again"

A blue haired cat said in a high pitched voice"Kerim,he can't hear us"

Kerim sighed"Happy,help me carry him"

The conducter gawked as Happy grew wings and started flying,helping Natsu off the train just in time before it started moving again.

"I hate trains"Natsu groaned.

 _"Paghal"*_ Kerim muttered in annoyance.

"What?"Natsu says after standing up.

"Let's split up so we can cover more ground"Kerim said after ignoring his question.

"Aye!"Happy exclaimed and they went off in different directions.

"Acha,pehle kisi Kitab ki dukan ka pata karta hoon."*Kerim said to himself as he looks around at the shops.

Finally he reaches a bookstore and heads to the counter.

"Hey there sonny!So what can I get ya?"the elderly shopkeeper greeted.

It took a moment for Kerim to process what he just said and smiled.

"Hello sir,Do you have these books?"he said while taking out a piece of paper with names of books listed on them.

* * *

It is almost nightfall and Kerim is tired but also satisfied.

"Levy khush ho gi ye kitabein dekh kar"*he smiled to himself thinking about the books he bought on Levy's request.

He couldn't find the books _he_ was looking for but wasn't upset about it.

"Umeed hai Natsu no Igneel kay baray mein kuch mila ho"*he thought about his friend who was looking for his dragon father.

He stopped by the beach to take a break before noticing a giant wave hitting the beach,a ship landing ashore!

Kerim rubbed his eyes and started at the sight"Kya mein khwaab dekh raha hoon?"*

He looked more closely and saw saw Natsu and Happy with a blonde haired girl in a dress.

He groaned in annoyance"Zahir hai Natsu hai!"*

He knows about his tendency of getting in fights and all sorts of trouble.

As Natsu jumps to fight some men coming out of the ship,he ran to the girl and said"Miss,it's not safe here"

The blonde turned to look at him,he noticed she had brown eyes like his own.

"Kerim!you missed all the action!"Happy exclaimed.

"Wait!You know each other?"she looked at the two.

"Yeah,he is the friend we we told you about earlier."Happy told her.

Kerim looked at the ship which was at fire and Natsu who was fighting a purpled haired man with a wierd cape.

"Mujhe yahan se nikal na pare ga!"*he muttered to himself.

"What?"the girl asked.

He realised she overheard him and smiled at her"Nothing,miss..."

"Lucy,remember I told you he talks in some wierd language"Happy cut him off.

"Shut up!"he snapped at the cat.

"...iron fist!"they heard Natsu yell as he struck his opponent who flew into the belltower,leaving behind trail of destruction.

While Lucy talked to Happy Kerim sighed,knowing the Fiore's army will be here soon and they will have to run...again.

Natsu approached them with a grin on his face"That was fun!"

Lucy yelled"But you've destroyed the town!"

Natsu's eyes widened on seeing the soldiers approaching"Crap!We have to get out of here."

Then he dragged Lucy's wrist and dragged her along who started screaming,Happy flying after them.

Kerim meanwhile stayed at the same spot staring at them fleeing.

"The train station is that way"he said pointing at the opposite direction while they disappeared in the distance.

"Mujhey Master par tars aata hai"*he said before he started running towards the train station,knowing the Master will have to deal with the complaints filed against Fairy tail guild.

Fortunately he arrived just in time and boarded the last train leaving Hargeon,headind towards Magnolia.

TRANSLATIONS

* idiot

* Alright,first I'll look for a bookstore

* Levy will be happy on seeing these books

* I hope Natsu has found something about Igneel

* Of course it's Natsu!

* I have to get out of here

* I feel sorry for the Master

A/N : Just an experimental fanfic.

The OC is semi self-insert and bilingual and English not his main language.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"We made it back alive!"Natsu yells as he kicks open the Fairy tail guildhall's door,Happy and Lucy behind him.

"They got here faster than expected"I commented while working at the bar,standing next to Mira.

I had returned by train last night and just in time as Mira was closing up the guildhall and told her what had happened expect a new member join soon.

Mira carried trays for serving on her hands and said with a smile"I better go help her out"

Just then a fight broke out in the guildhall with tables and chairs flying everywhere,stated by Natsu.

"Good luck"I told her while focusing on cleaning the bar table.

Someone threw a stool at me which I dodged just in time"Yeh aik paghal khana hai"*I muttered.

They started activating their magic and I was prepared to duck under the bar table,a non-mage like me will get destroyed by these morons but luckily Master Marakov stopped the fight before it got out of hand.

After things settled down Mira approached with Lucy beside her"Kerim,can you pass me the guild stamp"

"Sure Mira"I smiled and passed it on to her.

"Hey,you were that guy at the beach that night"Lucy said with surprise.

"Hello Miss,I expected you to join Fairy tail when Natsu dragged you away"I told her which caused Lucy to blush in embarrassment while Mira began giggling.

Mira gave lucy the guildmark on her hand and she gushed with happiness.

She then looked at me for a moment"How come you don't have a guildmark"

I replied"I'm not a mage,I just help around a guildhall"

Mira said"He has been working here for month now but he is a part of our guild like any of us"

I said"Thanks Mira,but you know I wouldn't be staying here long and might not be able to see each other again"

Lucy's eyes widened"Huh!What do you mean?"

I shook my head

"It's nothing.

If you need anything to eat or drink just let me know"

I waved at them before heading to the kitchen,not wanting to have that conversation again.

Mira might give me an earful later and her brother,Elfman might join in...I'll think about that later.

I came back from the kitchen carrying food and put it on the bar table.

I noticed Romeo talking with Master and remembered that his father,Macao had gone on a job request and hadn't returned yet.

Poor boy must be worried about his father so I walked up to them.

Just as he was about to hit Marakov,I stopped him and leaned to his eye level.

I said to him"Romeo,if you want someone to look for your father then I'll go"

The guildhall started to become silent but I didn't care.

Master spoke"What are you saying Kerim!These jobs are dangerous and only a mage is allowed to go."

I responded"If no one else goes then I cannot ignore it."

Master was about to say anything but I talked first

"You said everyone in this guild is like family,right?

What family does nothing when someone needs help.

My father would come looking for me when I got lost as a child."

The guild became uncomfortably silent and took me a moment to realize why.

Most people in this guild were orphans or separated from their families at young age and never experienced a 'normal' family life.

I felt guilty for sounding insensitive but my resolve remained firm.

I smiled at Romeo"Let me get my things and I'll go find your father,alright"

Romeo beamed"Thank you so much!Big brother Kerim"

I chuckled and ruffled his hair.

I was about to leave before Natsu shouted"Hey!I was about to go look for him."

I shrugged"Let's meet up here in one hour"

* * *

I rode a horse carriage with Natsu and Happy but Lucy also joined us for some reason.

Natsu had extreme motion sickness so I decided to start the conversation"So why did you come with us Lucy?You just joined the guild and Natsu can handle related to fighting"

Lucy thought about it for a moment before answering"Well...I was worried about Romeo and Mira asked me to go with you guys."

I raised an eyebrow"Is that all?"

Again she paused for a moment

"You said your father would have looked for you.

He must be good man."

I smiled

"He can be strict but he always taught me to help others.

People often tell me I'm like my father but he is much stronger than me.

When my mother became ill he would come home early from work to spend more time with her and assure me that she will be alright.

Thankfully,she is much better now."

Lucy stared at me with strange of emotions like sadness,anger and...resentment?

I cocked my eyebrow at her"Is something wrong?"

She shook her head"Its nothing"

But she still seemed upset as she looked out the carriage window.

'Khandani masael?'*I thought but decided not to force on the matter.

There was still time before we reached our destination so I closed my eyes and fell asleep,hoping Natsu doesn't throw up during this time.

TRANSLATIONS

*This is a madhouse

*Family issues

A/N : Mount Hokabe arc in next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The carriage stopped on reaching snowy foothills of Mount Hokabe.I wore my furcoat and hat and prepared to move ahead in search of Macao and Natsu was relieved to get off shouting 'I'm all fired up'Lucy on the other hand was shivering.

"You should have brought warm clothes"I told her.

"I didn't expect to be this cold!"she said.

Natsu lead the way and we followed behind him.

"That's it!"she said and lifted a key and said something about a clock.

I was surprised to see a grandfather clock which talked and Lucy sat inside it!

"So this is your magic,Lucy?"I asked her.

"Didn't I say I'm a celestial wizard?"she said although it was the clock who I could hear saying it.

'Kamal hai'*I thought.

That's the first time she told me but I decided to focus on the mission instead.

Natsu then suddenly stopped"Guys,I can smell something"

We all stopped and looked around.

I checked the dagger I hid under my coat.

Suddenly a giant creature with white fur came charging at us.

He carried the clock with Lucy inside it and ran off shouting 'Woman!'

I snapped out of my stupor and shouted"Natsu!Go after him with Happy"

"Aye"said Happy and carried Natsu to follow the creature.

I ran as fast as I could but soon lost sight of them.

'Yeh aik bara masla hai'*I said while panting but kept following the footprints in the snow.

I stopped just outside the cave where the footprints ended and caught my breath.

I reached for my backpack and pulled out a lantern powered by a lacrima.

The cave could be dark and I wasn't taking risks.

I heard a yell so I ran forward and soon I found Lucy alone with the creature which I now realised was a Vulcan.

Natsu was nowhere in sight so I had to save her.

While the Vulcan was staring at Lucy,It's back was turned to me and I threw my lantern at it which hits it's head.

Unfortunately,it was only momentarily dazed and turned to look at me and howled in anger.

"Kerim!"Lucy shouted when she noticed me.

"Lucy run!"I shouted back as the Vulcan charged at me.

He struck his fist at the ground where I was standing and jumped away just in time.

'Kya kar rahe ho langoor'*I taunted and it tilted its head,not understanding what I said.

Suddenly a burst of fire hit the Vulcan and I saw Natsu being carried by Happy,his face full of anger.

Happy dropped Natsu and he struck the Vulcan's head,knocking it unconscious.

I brought out the dagger and walked close to the Vulcan to make sure it wasn't moving and to the shock to all of us,it changed into Macao.

Lucy said"Wait!So the Vulcan is your friend Macao"

"The Vulcan must have possessed him"I said,grateful I didn't use my dagger on him as I put it back in my coat"Are you alright Lucy?"

"I'm fine,but what you did was very dangerous"she said.

"I couldn't let anything happen to you"I just stated as a matter of fact but she looked at me as if I said something strange.

I simply turned to tend Macao's wounds and wait for him to wake up.

* * *

We finally returned to Magnolia and reunited Romeo with his father.

"I'll be heading to the guild and tell everyone Macao is safe"I told them and waved.

"Man,you should join us on our team and go on jobs together.

I'm sure Gramps will let us after we tell him what you did"Natsu said cheerfully.

But Lucy was concerned about something else"Wait,what team?"

I smiled"Thanks for the offer Natsu but I'll be going on a trip and I might not be back for some time"

He seemed surprised by this"Huh!Where?"

I didn't answer"See you tomorrow"I said and continued walking towards the guild.

'Umeed hai mujhe ghar jane ka Rasta mil gaye ga'*I thought and reminded myself of telling Master about my plans.

Translations :

* It's incredible

* What are you doing monkey!

* I hope I will find my way home


End file.
